


oh? that's cute

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: or three instances where junhui follows minghao, both implicitly and explicitly.





	oh? that's cute

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days im gonna fail a subject and im gonna cry but thats a problem for future quietdays
> 
> not proofread nor edited

i.  
  
the teasing starts like this.  
  
it's a noisy night. everyone is practicing for the newest comeback, everyone is up late and everyone is a bit pressured (a lot pressured). jeonghan is tired and almost half-asleep on the couch the practice room has, after five minutes or so someone (probably joshua or seungcheol) would scold him for hogging all the space in the couch while their dongsaengs are on the floor. he doesn't care yet, he's tired and he can be selfish.  
  
(soonyoung has really run everyone and himself ragged though so mabe after three minutes he'll get off the couch and push the dancer to take a rest on it.)  
  
it's a noisy night. minghao takes the time to speak. jeonghan is so tired that he barely even remembers what he said or what he didn't say, only remembering that whatever he said in korean he said so wrong that eleven people start making fun of him for it. (so probably sexual in nature as all members of seventeen are juvenile twelve year olds inside.)  
  
so jeonghan doesn't say anything, only looks at them with half-opened eyes, but he sees minghao shift uncomfortably in his seat on the floor, his being semi-lying on junhui which was sitting by his right. he has a forced smile on his face and that's probably a hint that jeonghan should stop them before they really do any real damage to minghao.  
  
but he does not.  
  
instead, junhui takes on look at minghao and his eyes soften at him. jeonghan notices how minghao tugs his sleeves discretely and he is reminded of his little siblings when they were young. junhui claps loudly, waking up all of them for at least a couple of seconds.  
  
"all right!" junhui grins and then nods at soonyoung. "i think it's time for us to continue practice, isn't that right soonyoung?"  
  
soonyoung looks startled, about to drink some more water when junhui suddenly calls on him. everyone laughs.  
  
"y-yeah!" soonyoung says after he gulps his water, recovering his ground. "we should practice again! especially those formations!"  
  
everyone groans but they do follow him, all of them already getting out of their places. it's better to not actually anger soonyoung when they can.  
  
jeonghan doesn't miss the way minghao holds junhui's hand for a quick second, his hand grasping his tightly in thanks. junhui's eyes look over at minghao again and he pats his back, a kind smile on his face, before leaving him to go to his starting position.  
  
huh.  
  
he'll say sorry later to minghao. now he really should focus on the actual choreography and not on the possible relationships of his members.  
  
...  
  
ii.  
  
call kim mingyu a narcissist but he enjoys watching going seventeen episodes that has features him a lot.  
  
there's something really nice about watching him interact with his friends and be all wholesome about it. it's also nice to see carats complaining about his good looks online, nothing makes a man feel good about himself more than legions of girls clamoring about his visuals.  
  
however, he's noticed this as he watches a particular going seventeen. he remembers this incident as if it was yesterday because the Betrayal that he has felt when minghao simply gave him a once over and laughed at him was real.  
  
and yet...  
  
and yet...  
  
here was the same minghao, the same evil and mean minghao who he didn't really know why he called as a good best friend, the same minghao who laughed at him when mingyu was calling for his mom during the rollercoaster ride (half of which he thought he was going to die), acting all scared and cute on that same ride. he also doesn't understand.  
  
yet the screen does not lie.  
  
mingyu replays the scene over and over again. where minghao hides his face in the railings and shyly gives junhui a high five. he swears he almost sees the glint in minghao's eyes as junhui goes over and pats his head in an attempt to console him and minghao's ears (or at least the part mingyu can see) goes a little bit red.  
  
he barks out a laugh. "what a bastard." mingyu says. "acting scared and cute for jun,"  
  
it'a cute. unnerving. not at all like minghao.  
  
mingyu's so sure he's going to use it against him one of these days.  
  
...  
  
iii.  
  
chan thinks minghao is amazing.  
  
not amazing in a way that "oh wow he's so cool!!!", minghao is sometimes cool but like not too cool. chan doesn't mean that minghao is legitimately amazing since every hyung in seventeen is one way or another a whole dork, thus really making it hard for seventeen to establish themselves as cool in chan's eyes (living with each other for a long time can do that to you).  
  
no, minghao is amazing in another way.  
  
he sees the things he do to junhui so that he'll get his way. the way his eyes flutter a little bit or how he'd run his fingers through his hair when the older was around. how he'd puff out his cheeks a tiny bit when he frowns when he doesn't like where things are going so junhui does his best to fix it. how he'd just give one look at junhui when he's tired and suddenly a water bottle is in minghao's hands.  
  
and the thing is, chan isn't even sure if he's doing it on purpose or no because minghao always seems to be surprised when junhui does this random act of kindness. at this point other people (like soonyoung because even if he tries to hide it, everyone knows he's a big romantic) would probably coo at their relationship, something about how they're so in tune with each other they know what they need without even telling each other, and in some ways they're right!  
  
but.  
  
chan knows minghao, and if there's one thing he knows for sure--everytime minghao says gege, something is up for sure.  
  
whenever minghao finishes all his meat and wants more, he just looks at junhui with those eyes and in a sickly sweet tone calls him gege. within seconds, almost half of junhui's meat gets thrown into his plate. whenever minghao is tired from practicing and soonyoung keeps on drilling them even though they've already perfected the choreography already, he just flutters his eyes at junhui and calls him gege in a pitiful tone. within minutes, the older is already pulling rank with soonyoung and they can all go back to the dorms.  
  
wow.  
  
minghao is powerful, chan thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love junhao


End file.
